family_of_mercyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
This page is WIP, a lot of stuff will be changed but for now This page contains all Discord rules, make sure to read them to not get in trouble! A ban can be revoked if requirements don't meet ---- Green Ban Reasons ---- If you break any of these, you will receive 3 warnings then 30 minute mute, before a moderator takes action. ---- * Shitpinging; Pinging a person for no valid Reason. * Spamming; Sending same message 4 times in a row quickly. * Attacking other users; Attacking people, showing aggresive behaivour against certain People. (The Offender must show bad behaviour over 4 times to be valid.)(Emoji's and images are counted.) * Flooding; Posting over 12 lines in a row * Annoying other users; Annoying the user even after asked to stop. (Emoji's and images are still counted as Annoying.) * Using Bot Commands in general and other channels; 'can be flooded and also given a channel to use bot commands * '''Earrape music: ' Music with high Volume that may potentially damage the ear drums * '''Roblox username: Nickname should be your roblox username, if not changed in 1 hour, you will receive warning. (One verbal warning is required) * Impersonating other users: Pretending to be another user. Still valid even if agreed by both players in question to prevent confusion. * Skipping other people's music: At least 50% of the VC must agree to skip music. (Please note that videos that are 15 minutes & above are an instant skip.) * Advertising: Advertising Discord servers etc. ---- Yellow Ban Reasons ---- If you break any of these, you will receive a warning then a mute, before a moderator takes action. ---- * Inappropriate picture/name: '''having an inappropriate profile picture or a username. * '''Attacking the Staff Team: Do NOT attack anyone from the staff team. * Taunting: A remark made in order to anger someone. * Talking bad about other users: '''Talking bad about a player's reputation. (Applies for people that aren't in the Discord) ---- Red Ban Reasons ---- '''If you break any of these rules, you will be muted before a moderator takes action, so FOLLOW THOSE RULES! ---- * Racism: '''Prejudice or discriminate opposing or unlike races with the belief of supremacy. (6h) * '''Being Suggestive: Discussing sexual subjects, porn or using sexual words. (6h) (Sexual memes/pictures are included) * Scamming: A dishonest scheme. (4d) (Applies in DMS) * Framing: '''Producing a false evidence to get an innocent person punished. (24h) ---- Black Ban Reasons ---- '''If you break any of these rules, you will be instantly PERMBANNED, so follow those rules! ---- * Alternative Account: Using an alt account to bypass a mute/ban from the Discord. * Raiding FOM Discord: Self explaination. * Troll Account: Using an account to do harmful activities to everyone else. * Terrorism: The use of violence and intimidation in the pursuit of political aims (Memes, pictures are included) * Pornography/Serious Gore: Posting pornography or serious horrifying images. (Direct messages are included, invalid if they both agree in question.)